


Сказка про Чёрного Мечника

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёрным Мечником уже пугают детишек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка про Чёрного Мечника

Близится полночь. Сельский трактир опустел – местные жители редко засиживаются допоздна, особенно в пору уборки урожая, когда работа начинается с рассветом. Выручки меньше, но Мари, хозяйка трактира, не унывает. Чем больше заработают люди сейчас, тем больше денег оставят здесь зимой. А пока остаётся рассчитывать на заезжих путников, которым нужен стол и кров на одну ночь.  
Сейчас в углу сидит компания путешественников, уже заплативших за постой. Мари подала им поздний ужин и теперь неторопливо протирает тряпкой остальные столы, ожидая, когда гости поднимутся в комнаты. Компания странная, смешанная – два парня, две девушки, двое детей. Темноволосая девушка играет с ложкой – дурочка, в их в селе тоже была такая, бубнила себе под нос да нянчила полено, словно ребенка качала, бедняжка. У одного из парней здоровенный меч, но ведут себя гости мирно. Можно не беспокоиться. Меч стоит, прислоненный к стене.  
Закончив с уборкой, Мари присаживается за соседний стол, радуясь долгожданному отдыху, и Пьер с Лизеттой тут же подбегают к ней, забираются на высокую скамью.  
– Мама, расскажи сказку!  
Мари гладит детей по кудрявым волосам.  
– Какую сказку?  
– Про Чёрного Мечника! – первым просит Пьер. Лизетта не успевает сказать, но в следующую минуту с энтузиазмом кивает, поддерживая брата.  
Мари вздрагивает, услышав громкой кашель от соседнего стола – кажется, кто-то подавился пивом? – и качает головой. И почему всем детям так нравится слушать страшные истории? Мари помнит, как в детстве сама пряталась с головой под одеяло, слушая рассказы отца о чудовищах, умеющих притворяться людьми.  
– Это не сказка, а настоящая история, – привычно начинает она. – Жил-был один барон, и был он так красив собой, что и словами не передать. Однажды задумал он жениться и повелел собрать с округи десять самых красивых девушек.  
Разговор за соседним столом стихает. Заметив это, Мари чуть повышает голос – она-то знает, что взрослые любят сказки не меньше, чем дети.  
– И поскакали его слуги по окрестным селам и деревням, и привезли в замок десять прекрасных девушек. Долго смотрел на них барон, но ни одна не пришлась ему по сердцу. Прошло три месяца, и снова повелел барон привезти ему десять самых прекрасных девушек. Поскакали слуги по окрестным сёлам…  


_– Позволь поинтересоваться,_ – ловит она еле слышный шёпот. – _А те первые десять девушек, они…?_  
 _– А ты как думаешь? –_ отвечают чуть громче. Удовлетворенное хмыканье, и опять тишина.  


– И во второй раз не нашёл барон ту, которую полюбил бы всем сердцем, и в третий. И вот как-то раз поехал барон в соседний город, чтобы посмотреть на рыцарский турнир. А на следующий день вернулся в замок сам не свой и приказал запереть ворота и никого не пускать. Ибо встретил он в городе цыганку, и нагадала она ему, что придёт за ним Чёрный Мечник, чтобы убить барона, вырвать ему сердце и забрать его душу.  
Дети ахают от страха и прижимаются поближе к матери, но их глаза возбужденно блестят в ожидании продолжения.  


_– Цыганка?_ – это, кажется, мальчишка.  
 _– Просто сумел удрать._  
 _– Забрать душу?_  
 _– Кхм._  


– Наступила тёмная ночь, – продолжает Мари, – весь замок заснул. Не спал только барон, потому что боялся. И вдруг стражники, охранявшие внешние ворота, услышали, как кто-то стучит в них.  
Она стукнула костяшками пальцев по столу, и Лизетта взвизгнула.  
– Один из них выглянул за ворота, а там… – Мари сделала паузу, – там стоял огромный человек, весь в чёрном. Он был выше любого из людей, большой, как гора, и в руках он держал огромный меч. Такой, каких и не бывает.  
– Как у дядьки? – спрашивает Пьер чуть громче, чем следовало бы. Мари бросает извиняющийся взгляд на «дядьку», боясь, как бы он не разозлился, но тот очень внимательно изучает свою тарелку и, похоже, даже не услышал восклицания ребенка.  
Его друзья изо всех сил изображают незаинтересованность, но не всем удаётся подавить улыбки.  
– Нет, гораздо больше, – отвечает Мари сыну. – В два раза больше, или даже в три.  


_– Что, серьёзно?_ – шипит мальчишка за соседним столом. – _Такое вообще возможно?_  
 _– Нет._  


Кажется, один из них не любит сказки. Кажется, это большой парень с мечом.  
– «Кто ты такой и что тебе нужно?» – спросил один из стражников. «Я Чёрный Мечник, – ответил человек, – а нужна мне голова вашего барона». «Уходи отсюда, – крикнул стражник, – иначе мы убьём тебя!» В ответ Чёрный Мечник лишь громко рассмеялся и исчез в ночи.  


_– Вот так просто взял и ушёл?_  
 _– Это называется «рекогносцировка»._  
 _– Это называется «нечаянно нарвался на стражу»._  
 _– Я это и имел в виду._  


– На следующую ночь в замке снова все уснули. И вдруг стражники, охранявшие внутренние ворота, услышали стук…  
Не прекращая говорить, Мари скосила глаза на своих слушателей – двое помладше аж развернулись на скамье, захваченные её рассказом. Светловолосая парочка тоже увлечена – девушка кусает губы, парнишка слегка улыбается, наверняка не верит в сказки. Мари не обижается – молодые мальчики всегда думают, что они знают мир лучше всех. А ещё она знает, что её история – не сказка.  
Что до парня с мечом, то он изо всех сил делает вид, что не слушает. Но Мари видит, как напряжена его спина, и знает, что он ловит каждое слово. Ох, уж эти мальчики. Так хотят казаться взрослыми и прожжёнными мужчинами.  
– Снова рассмеялся Чёрный Мечник и исчез в темноте. А наутро все увидели, что стражники, охранявшие внешние ворота, лежат мёртвые. На следующую ночь барон приказал поставить вдвое больше стражников на все ворота, а сам заперся в своих покоях и к дверям тоже приставил стражников, десять человек, самых лучших своих воинов. Сам же он не мог уснуть и сидел в своих покоях, крепко сжимая меч. И вот наступила полночь, и едва лишь пробили часы, барон услышал стук в дверь. «Кто там?» – спросил барон, но не услышал ответа. Через несколько минут стук повторился. Снова барон спросил: «Кто там?» – но не услышал ответа. Когда же стук раздался в третий раз, он надел доспехи, взял меч и отворил дверь. И там… – Мари опять помолчала, – там… никого не было!  
Дети разочарованно вздыхают.  
– Тогда барон вышел в коридор и увидел, что все стражники, которые стояли у дверей, самые лучшие его воины, лежат мёртвые. Все они были разрублены огромным мечом. Барон в ужасе бросился обратно в свои покои, а там… – рассказчица снова сделала паузу, – там стоял Чёрный Мечник!  
Лизетта с Пьером хором вскрикивают от неожиданности. Мари пытается не улыбаться от того, что дети – как всегда – легко попадаются на её маленькие уловки.  
– Он был огромный, как гора, и закутан в чёрный плащ. Лицо его скрывал капюшон. Правой рукой он держал свой огромный меч. А левая его рука была сделана из железа. Она сжималась и разжималась с ужасным скрежетом  


_– Смазать надо было,_ – хихикают сбоку.  


– А это правда, что его рука может ползать сама по себе? – возбужденно спрашивает Лизетта. Кажется, что-то такое Мари рассказывала им в прошлый раз. Она уже не помнит точно. Её истории про Чёрного Мечника в основе своей правдивы, но детали, разумеется, можно и нужно приукрасить.  
– Она забирается через окна и душит людей в постелях, – перебивает её Пьер. – Ты проснёшься, а вокруг все мёртвые!  
За соседним столом кто-то сдавленно хрюкает. Мари оборачивается – парень с мечом прикрыл лицо рукой, но все равно видно румянец на скулах. Светловолосый мальчик уронил голову на скрещенные руки, его плечи трясутся от смеха. Остальные кое-как сдерживаются, но видно, что и на них история про железную руку произвела то ещё впечатление.  
– Может быть. Но в этот раз рука была на своём месте. «Что тебе нужно?» – закричал барон. «Мне нужны твоё сердце и твоя душа», – ответил ему Чёрный Мечник. Барон храбро бросился на него и попытался ударить мечом, но Чёрный Мечник схватил его своей ужасной рукой и поднял в воздух. Он откинул капюшон, и барон увидел, что правый глаз Чёрного Мечника тоже сделан из железа.  


_– Э-э?_  
 _– На самом деле это вполне логично. Если есть железная рука, почему бы не быть железному глазу?_  
 _– Можно ещё что-нибудь железное сделать…_  
 _– Исидро!_  


– Своим железным глазом Чёрный Мечник посмотрел на барона и вытянул из него душу. А потом железной рукой вырвал у него из груди сердце. Когда наутро слуги вошли в замок, они нашли барона, лежащего в луже собственной крови. А Чёрный Мечник исчез, и его больше никто не видел. Кроме тех, – она понизила голос, – за кем он придёт в следующий раз.  
– А зачем он это сделал, мама? – шепчет Пьер, замирая от страха. – Зачем он убил барона?  
– Затем, что Чёрный Мечник ходит по свету и убивает людей.  
– А ко мне он тоже может прийти?  
Ответить Мари не успевает – парень с мечом неожиданно встаёт.  
– Чёрный Мечник приходит только за чудовищами, – говорит он. Голос у него усталый, и Мари замечает темные круги вокруг его глаз… глаза. Вместо правого – уже заживший шрам. – Пока ты не чудовище, тебе не нужно его бояться.  
Мари слегка теряется от неожиданности, но не может не оценить воспитательный момент. Если бы это сказала она, сынишка, возможно, пропустил бы нравоучение мимо ушей, но на незнакомца он таращится так, словно услышал откровение свыше.  
Хотя с чудовищами он как-то перегнул, пожалуй.  
– Спасибо за ужин, – говорит парень. – Было очень вкусно. Я, пожалуй, пойду спать.  
Он тянется к своему огромному мечу, стоящему у стены, – тянется неловко, одной рукой, пряча другую в складках плаща. Меч слишком тяжел, и когда парень подхватывает его, Мари слышит приглушенное лязганье.  
– Ваша сказка была очень интересна, госпожа, – вежливо говорит его спутник.  
– Это не сказка, – говорит Мари. – Чёрный Мечник существует на самом деле.  
– Чудовища тоже существуют на самом деле, – говорит парень с мечом. – И иногда они выглядят как люди. Очень красивые люди.  
Он разворачивается к лестнице, и на миг из-под плаща показывается его левая рука в стальной перчатке. Это ведь перчатка, да? Не может быть, чтобы это была…  
Мари чувствует, как от лица отливает кровь. Это же страшилки, детские сказки, не бывает людей с железными руками. Только вот она сама слышала от людей, что Чёрный Мечник существует на самом деле. Высокий. В чёрном плаще. С огромным мечом. Истории, рассказанные отцом, всплывают в её голове, и теперь они уже не выглядят просто страшными сказками.  
Да нет же, это глупости, думает она, приходя в себя минуту спустя. Хороша курица, сама себя напугала. Какой там Чёрный Мечник – молоденький усталый мальчик, да ещё и калека. С девушками и детьми.  
Хорошо, что собственные дети не видят её сейчас. Они уже прыгают возле гостей, спрашивая, знают ли те какие-нибудь новые истории про Чёрного Мечника.  
Светловолосая девушка бросает взгляд на лестницу, по которой уже поднялся парень с мечом, и тихо вздыхает.  
– Давайте я расскажу вам историю, – говорит она. – Жил-был один священник. Все думали, что он хороший, но на самом деле он был очень, очень плохим. И вот однажды захотел он поймать Чёрного Мечника…


End file.
